Races of the Fey World
This is a few civilized & non-entirely-Fey races I've been thinking about for the other world. Don't remember deciding anything about this world, so I'm running with a D&D style Feywild, a perilous world heavily covered in verdant forests and jungles, filled with all manners of beasts, and infused with magic that can be chaotic and dangerous if overused or misapplied. Kokoroko A race of short, childlike folk that could be a far cousin of the gnomes or halflings of Vishan. They have settled cities and villages in several of the less dangerous forests of (Fey World), where they try to coexist beside and within the natural surroundings, using their magics to grow trees into homes, and using only natural clearings for farmland. This desire for coexistence has made them inherently efficient in their use of magical energy, as they have long used it to make up for their physical weaknesses, but refuse to disrupt the natural order to do so. A rarity in Vishan, only the occasional adventurous 'roko, or the almost unique exile, have crossed between worlds. Traits: * Diminutive Stature (BW 331) * Thaumatic Efficiency (Call-on or -1 ob or something for spell tax?) * May take Mind over Matter (BW 336) for free but may never take Robust Grandallen These tall, muscular folk are in many ways the opposites of the Kokoroko. And, while they might look like the Vishan Elves Drow, they share very few similarities there as well. From well-ordered cities of stone on the coasts and along the mountains of (Fey World), they deny the inherent chaos of the Fey wilds. While not the brightest of the races, their tenacity, fortitude, and raw strength have allowed them to construct a society that mimics that largely mimics a Vishan one; They have a ruling nobility and worship a Goddess that shares some traits with Kalivastana. It is uncommon for them to be seen on Vishan, but only due to the relatively small nation they come from. Their stubborn nature means that they will often pack up and move to other cities, or the wilds, or beyond, rather than accept an injustice or law. Traits: * Stubborn (BW 348) * Healthy (BW 329) * May take Robust (BW 344) for free, but may never take Mind over Matter Iltakki One may wish to call these feather covered, beaked men birdlike, but that is the last thing one should do. The Iltakki are a nomadic, deeply religious people that live peacefully, living off the land and only dealing with other races except through acts of peaceful proselytization. They will speak for hours of their gods, including their great father, and point out that birds are mere imitations of his greatness created by jealous rivals, and lack all of his wisdom and beauty. Physically, they are comparable to humans in stature and ability. While they have claws and a beak, they aren't strong or sharp enough to be useful as weapons. Only a handful of brave evangelists exist on Vishan, spreading their religion and collecting stories to take back to their people. Traits: * Believer (BW 315) * Charismatic (BW 318) * Traveler (Call-on for any skill used to safely travel?)